The present invention relates to a control method for ejecting optical disk from optical disk driver, especially relates to a control method for smoothly and reliably ejecting optical disk from optical disk driver.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the optical disk driver 6a generally has a magnet 2a in a clamping plate 1a and a yoke 5a of the rotation disk 4a on the spindle motor 3a. The optical disk 7a is clamped by the magnetic force between the magnet 2a and the yoke 5a. To eject the optical disk 7a, the clamping plate 1a, the rotation disk 4a and the optical disk 7a should be separated to one another. The optical disk driver has a controller 8a exerting electrical voltage to the tray motor 9a. The tray motor 9a activates an ejecting mechanism 10 to eject the optical disk 7a against the magnetic force of the magnet 2a. 
However, as the optical disk 7a is to be ejected, the optical disk driver 6a is subjected to shock and vibration due to counter force. Because of the shock and vibration due to counter force, the optical disk 7a has problem to mount stably on the tray 11a, especially for vertical type optical disk driver.
Therefore, it is desirable to apply a control voltage with suitable level to the tray motor 9a in order to suppress the shock and vibration as the optical disk 7a is to be ejected.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a control method for smoothly and reliably ejecting optical disk from optical disk driver.
To achieve above object, the present invention provides a control method for ejecting optical disk from optical disk driver, which is applicable to both vertical type and horizontal type optical disk drivers. The control method firstly measures the minimal voltage require by the tray motor to eject a tray with or without an optical disk loaded thereon. Afterward, the disk loading condition of the tray is examined before the ejecting voltage is applied to the tray motor. The minimal voltage determined in above is applied to the tray motor according to the disk loading condition of the tray.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing, in which: